Figurines in the shape of animals have been made for centuries as art objects. These figurines have typically been made of clay, stone or wood. However, while artistic appealing they remain visually and physically static.
Animal figurines have also been designed which have live herbs that simulate the fur or hair of the particular animal. Exemplary of such is those sold by Joseph Enterprises, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif. under the trademark CHIA PET. These figurines have hollow, clay bodies in the general form of the animal represented. A large torso portion of the clay body has many small grooves in which moistened chia seeds (Salvia Columbariae) are positioned. The moistened chia seeds produce a thick, gel-like paste which binds the seeds to the clay surface. However, the appearance of the seed laden, clay body is unsightly prior to the sprouting of the seeds. Also, because the chia sprouts cannot draw nutrients from the hardened clay body they quickly die and become withered and unsightly. Furthermore, the paste-like substance produced by the seeds is susceptible to causing stains upon contact.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a figurine having plant life which simulates hair that can be continually displayed and cultivated in a clean and aesthetically pleasing manner. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.